1. Field of the Invention
This invention will apply in a technical field of fiber optics and micro-instrumentation using semi-conductors and computer chips where a controlled environment is necessary in obtaining efficient operation in communication or transmitting commands. The invention is designed to be placed underground or underwater and provide an electro static free, non-conducting rigid interior working compartment for housing of delicate communication and instrumentation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing technology consists of either precast concrete vaults or cast-in-place sub-surface concrete structures. These structures tend to sweat inside, crack, and allow water or ground water to enter the facility and have a chalk or dust from the concrete when activity is performed within the structure. All of these items are not compatible with sensitive working communication and instrumentation equipment. These units are extremely heavy, clumsy and difficult to maintain. There is always the risk that exposed reinforcing steel or anchor bolts, either on the surface or as a result of cracked concrete, will serve as a conductor and short out the sensitive equipment. Installation of equipment on the concrete walls is difficult and jeopardizes the integrity of the structure.